A Goblin Stole My Heart
by SlaughterWhore
Summary: Young Kali is suprised to find an injured owl near her home, after she brings him home and treats his wounds she realizes he's much more than a simple owl.


_There is a fine line between fiction and reality, it's so thin in fact, that sometimes it is broken. When this occurs most people are oblivious to the fact. Though there are a few individuals who find this gap, what happens next no one really knows_….

Kali quickly sat up in her bed, gasping for air. It had been a nightmare, again. She slowed her breathing, and then sat up quietly. Even though it had been a nightmare, she still longed to recall exactly what happened. After a few minutes she sighed and gave up. She got up and went into the bathroom, turning on the hot water for her shower. As she began to strip, she noticed she didn't have a towel hung up. She grumbled then threw her clothes back on.

She entered the hall that connected her bedroom to the rest of the house. As she reached for a towel the door to her parents room opened. Glancing over she met the eyes of her step-dad Tony. A few months ago her mom married him, after that she was forced to move away from her loving grandfather and all of her friends. He smiled at her, "Good morning Kali, you're up awfully early." She pulled down a green towel from a shelf in the closet, "Uh, yeah. I didn't sleep very well last night." He nodded then went downstairs. She watched him leave her. She wasn't sure if she really trusted him or not, he made her mom happy, but…She shook her head in frustration, as long as her mom was happy so was she.

Returning to her room she closed the door and locked it, her mom always scolds her when she locks her door, but it made her feel safe.

After her shower she threw on her checkered shorts and a black tank top. It was summer and she absolutely hated the heat, moving to Orange County wasn't helping at all, but that's where Tony's job was. When she was dressed she brushed her teeth and glanced at her hair. Sighing, she attempted to make it even with her fingers, but it was no use. She had light brown curly hair that went to her breasts, it used to be blond, but know the only proof of this was a few strands of blond on the side of her head. Deciding it was as nice as it was gonna get, she stared at herself. Meeting her own gaze she marveled at her golden eyes, they were nice, but she would've been happier with green or blue eyes instead.

She was interrupted by a knock on her door. She opened to see Tony, "Your mom wants me to drop you off at the store so you can pick up a few things." She nodded and slipped on her flip flops. "Oh yeah, your mom says bring a sweat shirt." Not questioning her mothers command she wrapped a white sweatshirt around her waist.

They drove up to the store and he handed her a list, "It's just the essentials, so it shouldn't be hard to carry up the hill". She nodded and he drove off. She was surprised the store was already open at 7am. She yawned then wondered how Tony was able to wake up at 5am everyday and go to work.

She went in and bought milk, sugar, instant coffee, and a green apple for breakfast. She walked out the doors and started walking up the hill to the house. She lived in a little town, even though there was a lake most of the town seemed like a desert, it humored her to see random cacti alongside the hill. As she trotted she glanced at her future high school, to her it seemed….boring. Ignoring her thoughts she bit into the green apple. She turned a corner and decided to take a hiking path as a short cut.

Walking she spotted a lot of wildlife, lizards, cute little rabbit, and crows. She smiled gleefully at the chatty birds. Crows were her favorite animals; she thought their black wings were beautiful. She watched them flying from tree to tree, kawwing the whole time. Still smiling she noticed a small murder (group of crows) gathered on a patch of dirt. Blinking she tried to see what was so interesting. That's when she saw it, a white owl.

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed a red substance on its wing. Not thinking, she ran over to it, dropping her bag on the trail. The crows scattered off noisily and left the owl lying limp covered in blood and dirt. She knelt down to it and lightly touched its feathered body, it's eyes flutter open and tried to lift it wings. She gasped, "Please, stop! You'll only make it worse!" The owl stared at her and stopped. She hurriedly pulled off her sweat shirt and gently placed the owl on top of it. She ran back to her bag and put it on her arm. Going back she knelt down and carefully carried the owl in her sweat shirt. Walking quickly to the house she kept glancing back to the bird, only to find its eyes were closed. Her heart speed up as she saw her house.

When she got in she rushed upstairs and into her room. She laid the owl on her bed than rushed to find the first aid kit. She came back and examined the owl's injury. It looked as if it had fallen when it was falling. She cleaned it then bandaged the wing. Thankfully nothing was broken. She made sure it was comfortable on her bed, and then rushed down stairs to put the groceries away. She paused, should she tell her mom…the injury wasn't that bad, plus she would be furious, so she decided to keep it a secret.

She washed her hands then placed her flip flops by the door. Glancing up the stairs she hoped it was okay. She took her time and walked up the stairs. She came to her door and started tot turn the handle, when she heard her mom's voice. She went back down the hall and entered her parent's room.

Wrapped in a blanket she saw her mom, Kelly. "Did you get everything?" "Y-yes mom." She turned over, "Okay, leave me alone now." Without a word she closed the door and walked back to her room. She entered the room then locked the door. When she turned around her eyes widened.

There on her bed was a man in his late twenties with platinum blond hair wearing a baggy white shirt that showed his chest, grey tights, leather boots, and matching gloves. She was bout to turn around and make a run for it, when she noticed a bandage on his left arm.

She eyed him carefully, her eyes marveling his face. He was beautiful. Suddenly a thought shot through her mind and she glanced back at the bandage, could it be that…this man….is that Owl?

**I'm sorry this was so short, I promise to make a longer one next time. Please write a review, so I can improve my next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
